Pneumatic brake boosters are known in principle and are widespread. The booster housing of such a brake booster is usually produced from thin-walled metal sheet by forming. One or more connections for establishing pneumatic and/or electrical connections must customarily be mounted on one or more housing shells of such a housing.
The spatial positions and angular positions for these connections vary depending on the application, and the brake booster must be adapted for the respectively required position and angular position.
There therefore exists a need to optimize the brake booster to the effect that an adaptation to the respectively required position of the connections can occur with the lowest possible cost and modification effort.
It is known from DE 101 22 952 A1, incorporated herein by reference, to provide in a housing shell one or more bulges which are distributed on the circumference of the housing shell, are each adapted to an individual connection piece and also, through their design, ensure an antirotation safeguard and thus a defined spatial position for the connection piece.
However, such a solution requires, for the production of different variants of the housing shell, a plurality of deep-drawing tools or at least considerable adaptations to a tool and long conversion times and, in addition, a particularly accurate and reliable preplanning of the required numbers of the individual variants in order to minimize the stock keeping.